Saveur à
by Cat-Zetyblack
Summary: En la cafetería Miraculer, uno puede encontrar variedad de sabores, dentro de los capuchinos, de los Frappes, en un café frió, en los Lattes o simplemente en un chocolate caliente. Marinette lo sabia perfectamente. Poco después lo sabría también su compañero de clase, Adrien.


**Aclaraciones:**

Este One-shot es un AU. Es decir, aquí no hay poderes héroes o villanos como el universo original.

Alya y Nino no está en la misma escuela que Marinette, por cuestiones de trama y un poco más de efecto en la personalidad de Marinette.

**Miraculos: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, no me pertenece solo la trama.**

_**Saveur à….**_

El olor a café siempre le ha gustado, podía decirse que era una de sus adicciones de pequeña. De esas veces que su padre prepara el pan solo para la casa (que son muy raras las ocasiones) y los tres deciden ver películas acompañados de esa deliciosa merienda con el café, latte vainilla y Moka. Por eso cuando vio el letrero de solicitando empleada en esa pequeña cafetería a unas cuadras de su casa, no lo dudo mucho, hace ya un año.

Ya tenía trabajo como niñera, pero deseaba tener más formas de ocupar su tiempo. Sus padres aceptaron siempre y cuando no descuidara sus estudios y deberes. Le gustaba el ambiente, cuando era tranquilo y solo parejas, grupo de amigos o una que otra persona solitaria fueran sus habitantes, era amable y educada, no solía entablar una conversación, ya que no era muy buena en eso. Pero Tikki (la dueña del lugar) solía decir que su sonrisa era bastante bonita y suficiente para los clientes.

Era su lugar favorito, su lugar seguro. Cuando en su casa, llegaba sentirse bastante solitaria, por la carga de trabajo que sus padres, al ser los mejores panaderos de parís, llegaban un punto que no solía verlos todo el día al estar tan ocupados en la panadería, a pesar que estaban en el mismo edificio. Y en el colegio solo recibía constantes burlas por su inevitable torpeza, insultos o solo la ignoraban como si fuera un decorado más. Agradecía tener este trabajo y tener una forma de distraerse que solo enfocarse en deberes escolares. Como también que el local no fuera conocido por sus compañeros de clase a pesar de estar un poco cerca del Colegio Francoise Dupont.

Si Lila Rossi se enteraba que trabaja en la cafetería _Miraculer_, podría despedirse de la poca tranquilidad que tenía. A veces (muy pocas) suele pensar que no debió intentar desenmascarar a la chica de todas las mentiras, tal vez debió ignorar en esa ocasión, su lado justiciero. Tal vez así, solo tendría que lidiar con las peleas que suele tener con Chloé Bourgeois y no con las constantes burlas de toda la clase.

Pero, en fin, no puede remediar lo que no se puede remediar. Aunque no tenga amigos en su colegio y suele terminar llorando en una esquina del baño escolar cuando siente que no puede sopórtalo más. Aquí, en cambio en la cafetería, puede ser un poco más como es realmente.

Solo que había una pequeña cosa, que solía perturbar un poco con su zona de confort que creo en _Miraculer._

Estaba a unos cuantos metros, cerca de la sección de libros que hace unas semanas Plagg (el esposo de Tikki) coloco para atraer más clientes. Él estaba sentado, tomando Frappe _Ladybug_, atento en su lectura que lleva una semana sin terminar.

Adrien Agreste, hijo del gran diseñador de modas Gabriel Agreste (a quien admira desde que tiene memoria) y también hace algunos meses su compañero de clase. Una de las personas más amigables. O eso ha escuchado, nunca ha hablado con él, ni ha tenido la intención, Chloé se encargó de expresar su gran amistad de la infancia que ambos comparten y que Lila tenga intenciones más allá de la amistad, fueron suficientes para que Marinette lo evitara. No quería más problemas con Lila.

Cuando entro por primera vez, ella casi tira las tasas, asustada que su lugar seguro fuera alterado o que Lila estuviera con él. Pero el nunca mostro señales de reconocerla y Lila nunca se apareció. Eso era bueno para su perspectiva. Sentarse en la parte de atrás debió servir de algo.

Pero ahora debía admitir que solía mirarlo varias veces, solo por mera curiosidad. Su madre solía decirle antes, que en ocasiones podías conocer a la gente, con solo observar. Y eso parecía ser cierto, comenzaba a conocer sus acciones, tenía ligeros tics en sus manos cuando jalaba su cabello rubio al ponerse nervioso o indeciso y en ocasiones sus orejas y parte de sus mejillas se ponían de un tono rojizo. Y sospechaba que el chico Adrien podría comenzar a padecer de Miopía entrecerraba mucho los ojos para leer el cartel donde contenía los productos y precios. Y también solía pedir más el Frappe especial _Ladybug _una combinación de fresa con Blue Berry (Tikki lo nombro así ya que la presentación de la bebida le recordaba a una Catarina) Y que venía a la cafetería después de su práctica de esgrima. Siempre sentado a un costado de la sección de libros.

Ella daba por hecho que el chico podía ser agradable, porque es lo que esperaban de él, y que tal vez este algo necesitado de tener compañía. Era curioso lo admitía. Trasmitía una sensación de comodidad y de calidez, parecía que con una simple sonrisa él podía ganarse la confianza de cualquiera. Era curioso, muy curioso.

\- ¿Desea algo más? –pronuncio de forma algo autónoma, recogiendo la copa vacía. Él la mira dejando su libro por un momento para dedicarle una sonrisa. Si ese tipo de sonrisa se refería, cómoda y cálida.

-No, gracias –Marinette asiente. Dispuesta a irse y a tender a las demás mesas. –Aunque … -Se detiene notando como el chico intentaba tener una postura más relajada, aunque su tic (ese movimiento que hace con su mano para jalar su cabello) lo delataba –Me gustaría saber tu nombre.

Parpadeo, intentando procesarlo. Se aclara la garganta mostrando su incomodidad. El chico aún mantenía esa sonrisa, inclinando un poco más la cabeza, parecía aparentar inocencia. Evitando un suspiro de frustración o de hacer alguna mueca, contesta.

-Marinette….

-Marinette, es bonito el nombre. Parecido a la de una princesa… -Marinette no conocía de princesas, solo las que son parte de Disney. Aunque Adrien parecía estar seguro de ello. –Soy Adrien.

Vuelve asentir, mostrando una débil sonrisa. Para luego dirigirse detrás de la barra y travesar la puerta donde solo personal autorizado puede pasarla. Ahí donde Tikki y Plagg mantenían una conversación sobre los nuevos empleados que entrevistarían para el puesto de trabajo. No sabe qué tipo de expresión contenía su rostro como para que Plagg pensara que de nuevo había tirado alguna de sus tazas.

Marinette pensó, que solo sería ese día extraño, solo una pequeña curiosidad del chico por la camarera que siempre lo atiende. Pero no, las cosas se pusieron realmente raras, según su criterio. Comenzó a saludarla, pero no solo pronunciando su nombre, en ocasiones la llamaba "princesa", algo que fue muy divertido para Plagg molestándola cada vez que podía, Tikki en cambio parecía fantasear con una posible boda entre ese chico Adrien y en ella. Después Agreste intentaba tener alguna conversación, que lograba zafarse con algunas dificultades. Hace algunos meses no parecía notar a su compañera de clase que suele sentarse en la última fila cerca de la ventana, pero si notaba a la camarera que, según él, tenía nombre de princesa.

\- ¿Por qué no le das el gusto? –Comento la nueva empleada de nombre Alya que observaba al chico por una de las ventanillas que brindaba el cuarto de solo personal autorizado, donde guardan sus cosas en los pequeños lockers, una mesa en el centro y otro acceso donde guardaba el café, los sustitutos de sabores, todo lo que estuviera en el inventario. –Intenta tanto en hablarte que da un poco de pena.

-Estoy trabajando.

-Oh vamos chica, ese chico está al pendiente de ti cada vez que está aquí. Parece un perro moviendo su cola cada vez que te ve.

Marinette arruga la frente, observando también por la ventanilla. El chico parecía estar leyendo, pero por unos cuantos segundos levanta la cabeza para mirar por su dirección. Esperando para que saliera, y tal vez contarle un chiste demasiado malo.

-Es un gato –Comento, alejándose y volver en lo que importaba, su trabajo. Adrien parecía más un gato que un perro. Esos ojos verdes, parecían a los de uno.

~o~

Esto siguió por un mes completo. Adrien no parecía ser consciente de su presencia en la escuela. Pero en la cafetería no la dejaba tranquila sin decirle por lo menos un chiste malo. Comenzaba acostumbrarse a eso. Termino rindiéndose, y con los nervios siendo como testigos le devolvió el saludo después de un mes completo. E incluso pronuncio su nombre.

-Es lindo como dices mi nombre.

Eso la incomodo, Marinette no recuerda nada de lo que dijo después de eso, posiblemente dijo las palabras en el orden incorrecto y también haya movido mucho las manos. Lo que si recuerda es que estuvo más torpe de lo normal, y Plagg le llamo mucho más la atención. Alya por suerte le ayudo mientras la felicitaba por su iniciativa, de que ahora parecía aceptar que el chico pudiera tener más tacto con ella.

Llego el punto de que ambos comenzaron acostumbrarse a esa rara interacción entre los dos, Marinette procuraba preparar el Frappe _Ladybug_ del chico un minuto antes de que se apareciera, cuando él se sienta en su lugar de siempre (que casualmente Marinette procura dejarla vacío), ella simplemente deja la bebida fria devolviéndole el saludo, sin decir su nombre. Y desaparecer después detrás de la barra o seguir atendiendo a más gente. Adrien continuaba con su lectura, antes de que su guardaespaldas fuera por él. Marinette aun en ocasiones lo miraba de reojo para seguir estudiándolo en silencio procurando que ni Tikki, ni Alya y sobretodo Plagg se dieran cuenta, pero varias veces lo descubrió viéndola, cuando eso pasaba él se sonrojaba regresando en su lectura, ella simplemente retiraba la mirada sintiendo su propio sonrojo.

Así duro unos dos meses más, cuando Adrien decidió intentar tener una conversación de nuevo. Sin chistes malos.

\- ¿Siempre estás trabajando? O ¿Solo coinciden con mis prácticas de esgrima? –Marinette pensaba que ya había hecho esa pregunta anteriormente, pero lo dejo pasar.

-Coinciden con tus prácticas de esgrima… Pero suelo también trabajar los sábados si Tikki requiere ayuda. –Comenta acogiéndose de hombros, espero otra pregunta, algo que no tardó en hacer.

\- ¿Y te pagan?

-Sí, lo suficiente.

-Por eso siempre te veo –dice Adrien pensativo, Marinette estuvo tentada de usar el sarcasmo ante ese comentario. Pero Alya (quien al parecer también tenía una amistad) le diría que no sería buena idea. - ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

-N-No soy muy buena en ello –tartamudea un poco.

-Ya veo –termina su café –Sabes yo tampoco sabía muy bien cómo hablar con otras personas que no fuera con la asistente de mi padre, Nathalie y con mi amiga de la infancia Chloé. Nunca había estado en una escuela, nunca había tenido amigos. Esto es nuevo para mí.

Cuando la miro, vio la sinceridad en sus palabras en esos ojos verdes parecidos a las de un gato. Con esa tierna sonrisa que lo caracteriza tanto, mostrando más calidez. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, y su corazón molestarle.

-Aunque la gente suele sentirse cómodos conmigo por alguna razón.

-Es por tu sonrisa –murmuro sin pensar, de forma suave, aunque Adrien pudo escucharla. Marinette sintiendo que se ponía más nerviosa retira la mirada aclarando su garganta –Es sincera, la sonrisa es sincera, tu eres sincero. Por eso eres cómodo para los demás, quiero decir con todos, ¡incluso conmigo! y tal vez con Alya si hablas con ella. ¡Y eso es genial!, ¡Tú eres genial!

-Sincera… -murmura Adrien interrumpiendo al parloteo nervioso de Marinette. El chico ríe por un momento –Tienes razón Marinette.

La forma en como pronuncio su nombre era muy diferente a como sus padres lo pronunciaba o como lo hacen los de su clase. Era mucho más cálido cuando lo hacía.

Después de eso las conversaciones fueron más frecuentes, en la escuela parecían desconocidos, pero en _Miraculer _eran amigos o eso dijo Adrien cuando Plagg decidió molestarlos en una ocasión llamándolos "tortolos", algo que provoco la inconformidad de Alya, quien declaraba que ambos era un par de ciegos. Marinette a no tener amigos, se había hecho de dos en unos cuantos días. Luego llego un tercero quien era novio de Alya, de nombre Nino. El futuro Dj entablo una gran amistada con Adrien en cuestión de segundos.

Pero ella y Adrien parecían tener más contacto el uno con el otro. Descubrió las acciones del chico cada vez que lee, sabía que le gustaba y que no. Sabia cuando mentía y cuando no, sabía que su cantante favorito era Jagged Stone como a ella. Conocía sus gustos y la complicada relación que tiene con su padre, como también sobre la desaparición de su madre. Y el extenso horario tan apretado que tiene en su trabajo de modelo, clases de chino, su práctica de esgrima, y sus clases de piano.

Y ella le permitió conocerla también, le hablo de sus padres, de sus sueños de ser una gran diseñadora de modas, lo buena que es con los videojuegos, de la panadería, también le mostro como preparar el café, capuchinos, lattes y frappes.

Cuando menos lo noto su corazón palpitaba cada vez que él le sonreía, cada vez que la llamaba "princesa", cada vez que la abrazaba de la nada, cada vez que Plagg los molestaba teniendo a Tikki como cómplice sobre su relación de "amigos" que Adrien intenta aclarar, cada vez que cruzaba la puerta. Se ha descubierto mirar el reloj esperando con ansias a que termine su práctica de esgrima. Solía pensar en él, e incluso lo buscaba con la mirada dentro del colegio, en los pasillos y durante las clases, pero también lo evitaba, todo era seguro en _Miraculer. _

Pero no pensó que eso lo notaria Lila, quien había visto el cambio de esos dos desde algunas semanas. Algo que no le gusto para nada, Marinette debía ser miserable, si no le seguía el juego como le había advertido la primera vez que intento desenmascararla, tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Teniendo el disgusto de toda la clase, eso incluía Adrien. Sobre todo él.

\- ¿Qué tienes Lila? –pronuncio Rose cuando la italiana fingía llorar desamparada, llamado la atención de los demás.

\- ¡Oh, Rose! Al parecer he perdido el collar que me dio mi abuela materna, fue el último regalo que me dio antes de que muriera. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella. ¡Es tan valioso para mí!

Marinette miraba la escena sentada en su lugar. Había intentado recrear un vestido que ha tenido en la cabeza por dos días. Pero Lila llamaba mucho la atención a pesar que intentaba ignorarla. Noto Adrien entrar al salón acompañado de Chloé y Sabrina. Desvió la mirada intentando no ser vista por él.

\- ¿Estas bien Lila? –Marinette no pudo evitar la sonrisa, siempre tan amable. Al levantar la mirada presencio como la italiana se lanzaba al chico aumentando su llanto, y el como todos la miraban con pena. Chloé en cambio bufo murmurando "ridículo, simplemente ridículo".

\- ¡Oh Adrien! Ha desaparecido mi collar que me regalo mi querida abuela.

-Hay que buscarlo –Comento Max, los demás asistieron comenzando a mover las cosas del salón con tal de encontrar el collar.

Marinette dispuesta a no ser parte de esto, comienza a tomar sus cosas y guardarla en su mochila que siempre trae consigo después de que Lila lo escondiera la última vez que lo dejo en los lockers. Hasta que algo brillante llamo su atención. No le sorprendió realmente, algo le decía que algo así iba a pasar. Saco el collar como un reflejo, hasta que Lila llamo la atención de nuevo.

\- ¡Es mi collar! –La chica señalo hacia Marinette quien intentaba no perder los nervios. –Marinette …. ¿Tu... lo tomaste?

Quería aparentar inocencia con su voz temblorosa, pero Marinette sabía que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Todos la miraban molestos, cegado por la mala reputación que Lila creo en ella, desde que llego a parís de Italia. Todos sabia "la mala persona" que era Marinette.

\- ¿También eres una ladrona? –dijo Iván

\- ¿Por qué eres tan mala Marinette? –murmuro Rose.

\- ¡Cada vez caes tan bajo! –grito Alix.

No dijo nada, ¿Para qué? Al final no le creían. No lo hicieron la primera vez, ni lo harán ahora. Alzo la mirada cuando escucho su nombre de nuevo. Esa voz que decía su nombre tan diferente a los demás, la miraba de forma confusa. Y su lado justiciero renació.

-Yo no lo tome –dijo firme, sin temblarle la voz –No sé cómo llego ahí.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Las cosas no aparecen mágicamente! –pronuncio Kim. Arrebatándole el collar a la chica provocando que se tropezara y callera.

Los insultos aumentaron, con una Lila llorando aún más ante la desilusión de que algún día pudiera ser amiga de Marinette. No quiso alzar la mirada de nuevo, temía que Adrien creyera todo lo que decían, intentado defenderse, intentando razonar quienes eran antes sus amigos. Intentaba que el chico de tan linda sonrisa que le dedica en esa cafetería especial, que era mentira, que Lila estaba mintiendo.

\- ¡Basta! –El grito de Chloé callando a todos, como también hacia racionar a Adrien que alejando a la italiana sin ser brusco. Se acercaba a Marinette, notando como la chica se había torcido el pie y parecía dolerle. - ¡Son unos inútiles! ¡¿Qué no ven que la panadera esta lastimada?!

Adrien tomando a Marinette en brazos, se dirige a la salida ignorando a los demás que ahora aparentaban preocupación por su amiga.

\- ¡Sí que son unos cabezotas manipulables! –Pronuncio de nuevo Chloé, yendo con Adrien seguida por Sabrina. Para sorpresa de todos. Pero Lila con tal de tener aun todo a su favor, comenzó a hipear de tal manera de que todos se enfocaran en ella. Chloé le dedico una mirada de odio, para luego rodar los ojos –Sabrina, trae la mochila. –Pidió (ordeno) a la mencionada para luego caminar al par de Adrien –¿Realmente son idiotas o solo les conviene?

Marinette no sabía cómo contestarle la pregunta, mientras intentaba no llorara en frente de la hija del alcalde. Adrien no la soltó hasta llegara en la enfermería, Sabrina coloco su mochila aun lado de la cama. Ambas chicas se alejaron hacia la puerta, Chloé antes de irse, le dedico una mirada a Marinette.

-No cambia nada panadera, no me agradas y yo no te agrado. –aclaro con ese aire de superioridad que tanto imita de su madre. Marinette la miro confundida, no entendía la actitud de su antigua bravucona del jardín de niños. Chloé se encoje de hombros al entender la confusión de su no-amiga –Piensa que estamos a mano.

Después salió, dejando un incómodo silencio entre Adrien y en ella. Casi al instante la enfermera entró y revisaba su tobillo. Marinette intentaba entender las palabras de Chloé, el pequeño recuerdo de hace un año, donde ella ayudo a Chloé a reconciliarse con su madre cuando fueron emparejadas en un trabajo de equipo para literatura. Sabe que la actitud de Chloé hacia ella, cambio un poco. Marinette creyó que tal vez ambas podrían llevarse bien, aunque sea un poco. Pero Lila llego unas semanas después de ese acontecimiento. Cuando la enfermera termino, aclarando que solo era un ligero hinchazón, nada grave, dándole una pastilla para el dolor y aplicándole una pomada para bajar la hinchazón, Marinette podía caminar sin problemas. Adrien se mantuvo en silencio, atento a las indicaciones de la enfermera, y en ocasiones perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Puedes regresar a casa si quieres –comento la enfermera –No tiene caso que regreses a clases.

Se retira, volviendo a reinar el silencio entre los dos. Marinette sentía sus manos sudar, desviando la mirada a cualquier cosa que no fuera su compañero de clase. Su amigo del trabajo.

-Iré por mis cosas y te acompañare a casa. –Se sobresaltó levemente a que hablara el chico. Marinette muerde su labio, no tenía idea de que debería contestar –Yo ya sabía tu nombre antes de verte en esa cafetería. Me sorprendió tanto verte con ese mandil y repartiendo cafés. –Sabía que estaba nervioso, su voz temblaba ligeramente. Marinette debía admitir que varias veces lo sospecho al inicio. –También se lo que Lila hace contigo y con los demás. Chloé me lo dijo el primer día que estuve aquí…. Desde…

-No aquí –Interrumpe la chica, saliendo de la cama, tomando sus cosas. Adrien con la intención de retenerla toma su muñeca, Marinette en cambio le dedica una pequeña sonrisa –Nos vemos en un rato.

Espero que Adrien entendiera lo que quería decir, cuando el chico asistió Marinette salió del lugar zafándose del agarre del chico y dirigirse a su casa. Su tobillo le molestaba, pero no era tan grave para que cogiera.

Sus padres preguntaron por su repentina llegada, ella dio cualquier excusa. Algo no tan difícil ya que el día de hoy había mucha gente que atender. Espero de forma impaciente su hora de trabajo, al llegar pidió a Tikki unos minutos de descanso para estar con Adrien cuando este llegara, la mujer casada acepto tan emocionada como Alya ante un posible cambio entre la relación de estos dos. Marinette está ves no quiso contradecirla.

Se le hizo una eternidad a que la práctica del chico acabara. Hasta llegaba a pensar que no iría, se volvió un manojo de nervios, que hasta Plagg no quiso regañarle cuando se equivocó con dos órdenes. Alya intentó tranquilizarla cuando la chica le conto todo lo sucedido. Pero Marinette sabía que ella estaría tranquila hasta que ambos hayan terminado de hablar.

Adrien atravesó la puerta, agitado como si hubiera corrido desde que salió de la práctica. Marinette le temblaron las manos cuando llevo el Frappe _Ladybug _del chico y su bebida favorita, Latte de vainilla que Plagg lo llamo dentro del menú como _Chat Noir _solo porque tenía el detalle de un gato al centro del café. Cuando Marinette se sentó y ambos dieron un sorbo a su bebida con el evidente nerviosismo. Adrien parecía decidir continuar con lo que había dicho.

-La primera vez que te vi fue en clase, tu cambiando el lugar de Lila por su problema de oído. –Adrien parecía más tranquilo, como si hubiera practicado antes de llegar –Recuerdo preguntarle a Chloé sobre ti, pero bueno…. Ya sabes cómo es ella. Solo me pidió que no creyera en todo lo que Lila o los demás digieran sobre ti. –Marinette no pudo evitar su sorpresa, pero solo se dedicó a beber más de su bebida – Intente hablarte, varias veces. Pero siempre salías del salón cada vez que tocaba el timbre y Chloé me jalaba para comer con ella. Fue realmente una suerte que mi guardaespaldas se atrasara por un trabajo de mi padre y terminara en la cafetería. Verte aquí fue una sorpresa enorme.

Se queda callado como si intentara encontrar las palabras exactas para que ella entendiera en su insistencia en hablarle. Marinette pensaba que, siendo otra persona, si Adrien tuviera una personalidad diferente a la que tiene ahora, que fuera igual que Lila, que fuera todo lo contrario de lo que es. Tal vez las cosas no serían como ahora. Tal vez Lila le joderia la vida definitivamente. Pero no lo es. Estaba interesada en saber.

\- ¿Por qué siempre intentabas hablar conmigo?

-No lo sé, tal vez escuchar todas las cosas que decían de ti y que tu apenas hablaras en clase, no concordaba con la camarera que siempre era amable con todos y parecía bromear con sus jefes. En parte Chloé siempre insistía que no eras nada de lo que decían.

Marinette sonríe –Decía que era molesta ¿Verdad?

-Una panadera molesta –Bromea el chico intentando imitar la voz de Chloé –Ridículo, simplemente ridículo.

Marinette no evita la carcajada, era una mala imitación, pero era bastante gracioso los movimientos del chico. Como si fuera hija del alcalde. El ambiente se estaba ablandando.

-Pero cuando nos hicimos amigos –continua Adrien llamando de nuevo su atención. Su sonrisa había aparecido, y también había tomado su mano dándole una pequeña caricia. Sabía que su corazón la estaba molestando de nuevo, como también un posible sonrojo. –Sabía que la Marinette que me dejo ver su diseño, de una sudadera con detalles de gato, de la chica que suele ser algo torpe en ocasiones y tan lista y creativa en otras, quien tiene un corazón tan puro y noble, no puede ser la misma que tanto mencionan los demás –Marinette sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, ante lo cerca que estaba Adrien de ella, noto como el chico había desviado la mirada de sus ojos a sus labios por tan leves seguros que pensó que lo imagino. Pero hasta que lo último dicho del chico, tuvo el peligro de perder el conocimiento –La Marinette que mencionan en los pasillos, no es la misma que tanto cariño le tengo…. Quien me ha enamorado con cada posible platica que me permitió, _Mi lady._

Marinette recuerda mucho ese día, con cada sonrojo y sonrisa de una soñadora enamorada. Recuerda ese día cursi, melosa y sobre todo perfecta.

Recuerda que había dejado que sus impulsos la dominen, no permitiendo que su cabeza la ataque con sus inseguridades (¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Por el café de _Miraculer!_), aprovechando la cercanía que tenía con el chico, simplemente dejo que sus labios tocaran los labios de Adrien, quien hace que su corazón palpite de una forma molesta y cálida. Aumentando el estado de adrenalina cuando Adrien corresponde su beso espontaneo y toma sus mejillas para profundizar aún más aquel beso a sabor a café de vainilla y fresa con blue Berry.

Aun puede sentir el sonrojo de sus mejillas, aun puede recordar la sonrisa tan adorable de Adrien. Como las bromas de Plagg, las felicitaciones de Alya y después las de Nino cuando se enteró de su ahora relación, y el cómo tuvo que controlar a una Tikki que fantaseaba con su boda, su casa, un hámster y sus tres posibles hijos.

Recuerda cada cosa de su y ahora relación. El como la vida en la escuela se hiso más fácil con Adrien a su lado, la sorpresa de todos en la clase al verlos llegar tomados de la mano. El cómo Chloé aceptaba su relación a su forma especial, teniendo una relación más amistosa, cuando sus padres conocieron Adrien y le enseñaron como realizar los panes tan famoso de parís, cuando ella conoció el padre de Adrien (su gran ídolo) y como este acepto su relación siempre y cuando no afectara con su deberes, las noches de desvelo ante la llamadas telefónicas, las noches de películas, los momentos incomodos que Plagg y Tikki se empeñan en realizar, sus discusiones por los problemas que Lila se empeñaba en provocar, los cómicos celos de Adrien cuando el hermano de Juleka, Luka, comenzó a dar entretenimiento con su música en la cafetería _Miraculer, _sus celos incomodos ante la compañera de Adrien de la práctica de esgrima, Kagami. Las dobles citas con Alya y Nino. Los abrazos, las caricias inocentes y no tan inocentes, los apodos de "princesa" o Mi lady" que le dedica para llamarla, el cómo se sonrojo cuando lo llamo "gatito" los besos tiernos, atrevidos, cálidos, hay muchos besos.

Recordaba cada detalle. Tanto buenas y malas. Tanto las alegre como las tristes, tanto las extrañas y las más extrañas. Están ahí, uno al otro, amándose. Siendo testigo esa dichosa cafetería, su lugar seguro.

_**Fin**_

**Cometarios:**

Como verán soy nueva escribiendo dentro del fandom de Miraculos Ladybug and Chat Noir. Algo nuevo para mí es escribir sobre estos dos personajes que tan enamorada me tienen.

La idea se me ocurrió dentro de mi trabajo (si también trabaje en una cafetería), como veía demasiado parejas ridículamente enamoradas se me ocurrió la trama. Lo difícil fue saber a qué personajes de tantos Fandoms que sigo encajaría para este trama tan mío. Por un momento pensé en el Fandom de _Naruto _usando mi pareja favorita que es el Naruhina. Pero había algo que faltaba en esos dos que no lo realice con ellos. Al final cuando vi el episodio **"Camaleón", **sabía que sería perfecto para el personaje de Marinette y Adrien, solo que tuve que alejar un poco a Alya y a Nino en las vidas escolares de la parejita para que todo cuadrara, según mi opinión.

Espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen un comentario para subir mi autoestima (solo bromeo), tengo planeado hacer otro capítulo con la perspectiva de Adrien sobre todo de lo que leyeron. Pero solo si la historia es bien recibida, o puede quedarse en mi cabeza.

_Sayo._


End file.
